


fire burn and cauldron bubble

by ghostoftonantzin



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostoftonantzin/pseuds/ghostoftonantzin
Summary: “I would like to invite you to play the role of Man in this year’s ceremony. The violation will be… whole-handed, so to speak.""It will be,” Lilith said, “horrifically humiliating. A complete desecration of my unholy honor in front of the other covens.”
Relationships: Lilith/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	fire burn and cauldron bubble

**Author's Note:**

> I know the phrase "this is my first fic" really doesn't engender confidence in a fic, but I just thought I would give a heads up. Please let me know if there are any errors.

Nadja didn’t look pleased to see Lilith. This didn’t surprise Lilith, considering the last time she saw her, Lilith had been attempting to forcibly remove her dear husband’s semen from his body. She also looked surprised. This also didn’t surprise Lilith, considering Lilith had spelled the door lock open before waltzing into the parlor unannounced.

“Hello, Nadja.” she said in greeting.

Guillermo, their familiar, scooted back over to the other side of the big vampire, the one with the excellent quality semen, from where he had jumped over him when Lilith entered the house, and tucked something back into his pocket. The vampires stared at her from where they were gathered around a weird looking ouija board with little colorful figurines.

“Hello… Lilith. Come to spray your nasty musk all over my house?” Nadja replied, practically spitting her name. Lilith would have to get to the point, then.

“You’re not doing anything All Hallows’ Eve, correct? If I’m remembering our past escapades correctly, it’s not much of a holiday for vampires.” she said, though she had seen the jack-o-lanterns and lights all along the front porch when she was breaking the lock on the front door.

“However,” she continued to the cameras, without letting Nadja interject, “All Hallows’ Eve is the time for witches to recharge their magicks and call upon the dark forces that lend us their power. It is the time when the veil between worlds is thinnest, when the sacred feminine flows forth and--”

“A bunch of you meet in a field and copulate ferociously, if memory serves.” Laszlo said.

“Well, yes.” Lilith said. “It’s a big event, most of the covens in the Tri-state area attend.”

“Why are telling us this horseshit? I spent years listening to you brag about your stupid bloody Hallowe’en parties and complain about getting wheat rash all over your bum—“

“I have been thinking, and I believe it is… high time we put our ill history behind us.” she said to Nadja and also to the documentary crew. “We have always been much better friends than enemies.”

Nadja sat up a little straighter and folded her hands in her lap.

“But I know that forgiveness probably needs a little push on my part. This year, we need someone to play the role of Man in the ceremonial Original Violation by Man.”

“It’s the opening part of the ritual, a sort of metaphorical reminder of the pain men have inflicted on witchkind. The violation part is sexual. The sex after it is represents the feminine bonds formed in our covens.” she adds to the camera.

“You never mentioned that part.” Nadja said.

“I thought you just got there and starting pulling each other’s robes off.” Laszlo said.

“I would like to invite you to play the role of Man in this year’s ceremony. The violation will be… whole-handed, so to speak. It will be,” and here she threw Nadja a look like she was challenging her to another race in the night sky over their village, broomstick against bat, “horrifically humiliating. A complete desecration of my unholy honor in front of the other covens.” 

Nadja looked at the camera. She had to lean forward, past Laszlo sitting next to her, to make eye contact. Then she looked at Laszlo. The she looked at the weird little doll tucked into the couch next to her, with its own set of cards in its lap.

“Well,” she started.

“Well?” the little doll said, and raised her little eyebrows at Nadja. “I wouldn’t say no.” she gives a little shrug.

“Fine.” Nadja said, after a minute of silence. “Fine. I’ll go to your silly little Hallowe’en party.” She was looking at the far wall, not Lilith.

“Great. October 31st, 9 pm, back of Satchel Serafina. It’s just straight through that door in the back.”

With that accomplished, Lilith turned on her heel and started to sashay out of the parlor. She paused. She turned back into the parlor. “Imogen forgot to give this to you last time.” She passed the check over to Guillermo. It wouldn’t do to get behind on payments. She knew the importance of maintaining a good relationship with business partners, which is why she didn’t let the other witches call him the vampire semen delivery boy, at least not to his face.

With that, she walked back out of the house, past the hole in the door where the lock had been, where her ride was waiting. As she mounted her broomstick, she could hear Nadja shriek:

“Colin Robinson, you were not in the bloody library! Move your fucking piece back to the ballroom this instant!”

* * *

Lilith was fine. The decorations looked great, Nadja was going to show up, Tessa and Quinn hadn’t just spent the afternoon squabbling over selling sheet masks. Lilith was doing fine! The ceremony room always looked good, but Black Peter had really outdone himself. Candles floated throughout the room and black vines wound around the columns, slowly oozing and flowering with red blooms. He’d pulled the big wood altar out of storage and shoved it in front of the stone altar.

The other covens had started to file in, in their robes with their coven name and symbols embroidered on the back. Judith had once complained that they looked like they were going to a bachelorette party, but it wasn’t as if they could fly around the city naked. This wasn’t the Soviet Union, after all.

Pretty much everyone had arrived. Lilith gestured at Tessa, standing next to her behind the wood altar, to turn the music on. (The right music this time, thank the devil; it wouldn’t do to embarrass herself again like that.)

“Welcome, my blasphemous sisters, to All Hallows’ Eve!” Lilith shouted over the hubbub in the room, “We, the Brooklyn coven, are so grateful you could join us on this unholy evening. I am Lilith, and next to me are Tessa and Quinn. We’ve got a great event planned for you, but first, a few words!”

Lilith saw a few of the witches near the entrance turn their heads toward the door, from which the documentary crew was quietly filing in. Lilith almost sighed in relief before she caught herself. They were setting up their cameras and sound equipment, and she felt a titter of excitement pass through the gathered witches. For women who had been forced into secrecy for so long, they craved for someone to bear witness to their secrets. And the opportunity to show off a little, of course.

She felt the displacement of air behind her as Nadja shifted from her bat form. Lilith tensed up.

She didn’t bother to introduce herself, just grabs Lilith by the hips. “What do we have here? Out here alone, without your father or brothers to protect you?” Lilith can’t see what sort of face Nadja is making, but the room goes quiet in watchful anticipation. (She’d made sure to make a note on the invitation about this part of the opening ceremony. Wouldn’t do to have curses fired off before she could really get started.)

“Who are you? What are you doing?” Lilith tried to sound scared. She tried to imagine herself as she was when she was young. No, younger than that. When she would walk home from harvesting cabbages after dark, afraid of the monsters that lurked in the woods, before she had learned to fear men. Every shadow between the trees was a bad omen, a monster waiting with its claws and long fangs and the slow, tick-tocking sashay of her hips over the cobblestones of the town--

“I am going to do whatever I want with you, you silly little girl. You are just a weak little thing, powerless against a big creature of the night.” Nadja was speaking to her in that tone of voice she used to use when she was seducing a particularly stupid man, that sincere baby-ish inflection.

Nadja grabbed her by the waist with one hand in a crushing grip and pulled her against her body, as her other hand slithered between the folds on the front of her robe and rubbed against her sex. Even when they had bickered back in the old days in the back of the shop, Nadja had never unleashed her entire vampiric strength on Lilith. The same power that came to Lilith only in fits and starts, tied up in Nadja’s body like razor wire around her bones.

The hand in her robes moved to the edge of her underwear. Tradition stated that most witches didn’t wear any to these sorts of celebrations for easier access, but she had slid on a pair in blood red for Nadja to unwrap. Maybe even with her teeth.

“Oh, you must be a bad girl, to be dressed up like this. Imagine if something worse than me had found you!” Nadja exclaimed. Lilith could tell she was getting into the part; she could hear the mocking grin in her voice.

Nadja shoved Lilith roughly over the table and slid her robe up to her waist, holding her in place effortlessly with a hand behind her ribcage. Lilith felt her breath ghost over her ass, before she hooked a fang through one strap of her underwear and a claw through the other and snapped straight through both seams. Lilith shivered, despite herself. A few gasps came from the crowd. 

Unfortunately, Nadja didn’t apply her mouth to any other part of her. She pulled back and laid her hand along Lilith’s cunt, and slid two fingers in without any preamble. Lilith had started to prepare herself in the store’s bathroom while Tessa and Quinn had been arguing in the front (while customers were in the store, damn them) but she was starting to wish she hadn’t. The two fingers met little resistance.

Nadja must have noticed it too, because she pulled them out after only a few seconds. Lilith heard an obscene sucking _pop_ from behind her and cursed her position. She wanted to watch Nadja suck her wetness off her fingers. She could see the delighted faces of the witches in the crowd, though.

Suddenly, there wasn’t a hand on her hip but fumbling noises and a few soft _clicks_. It was three fingers that breached her this time. Nadja had squeezed a lot of lube onto her hand. It was room temperature, but compared to the chill of Nadja’s skin, it felt almost warm. Lilith couldn’t forget it was Nadja’s long fingers in her. Some of the lube seeped out of her and started to slide down her thighs slowly. Lilith had already felt so wet, but now she felt obscene, dripping like this while Nadja’s fingers slid in and out of her cunt.

Nadja put her fourth finger in, and there, finally, the pull of resistance started to leave Lilith lightheaded. Nadja squeezed her hip in her other hand even tighter. She was bracketing one of Lilith’s legs with her own, her hips pressed against the back of her thigh. She was thrusting her fingers shallowly and slowly, and curved them gently until they pressed against that bundle of nerves Lilith still couldn’t reach on her own. It started up a magnificent, aching pressure of arousal that made inner walls spasm of their own volition.

They stayed there for a minute, Nadja moving her fingers slowly. Lilith was breathing harder than she’d like to have been, her body vibrating with anticipation. 

The hand inside her pulled out and the other left her hip. Again Lilith heard the sound of a tube being squeezed roughly, clicked shut, and clacked firmly down on the table next to her hip. Lilith tried to ignore it, not let it tarnish the image she imagined they made, of Nadja looming over her helpless body. There was no going back; nothing, she imagined, that could stop Nadja from imposing her will on Lilith.

Nadja finally started to press her hand in. First the fingers, then the knuckles started to stretch her rim. For a glorious few seconds, Lilith couldn’t find any breath to pull into her lungs. Nadja was going slowly, but the rough stretch was agonizing beyond her wildest dreams. She wanted to push herself forward, away from that aching pain, she wanted to press back into that stretch. She heard Nadja make a _ngh_ noise from behind her as her hand met resistance, like she was trying to pull her hand free from a jar.

After what really felt like an eternity, Nadja’s knuckles breached her fully, and Lilith felt the rest of her hand slide in as if she were pulling Nadja inside. Nadja let out a squeak and Quinn muttered a quiet _holy shit_ from where she was watching. A moment later, Nadja’s long fingers curled around themselves until they formed a fist inside Lilith.

Lilith felt suspended, like she was floating, the only thing anchoring her Nadja’s fist inside her. Locked together like this, they were dogs knotted in the street for the village children to titter at. A burn of long-extinguished shame ignited inside Lilith at the thought, and she shivered.

Nadja didn’t start to move her fist, just slowly clenched and relaxed inside her. The movement was infinitesimal, no more than a few millimeters, but the sensation inside Lilith felt like a change in the constellations, like something earth-shattering and far beyond her reach. She was already so full it was making her untouched clit ache with need. Her world had narrowed to where Nadja was wearing Lilith around her fist.

Lilith had _been_ Nadja, briefly. She had worn her face and a simulacrum of her clothes, and walked the night with no one the wiser. It had been exhilarating, to imagine herself inside Nadja’s skin. She had imagined herself puppeteering Nadja’s body, slipping into her life with a little flounce, and now Nadja was here, moving Lilith like a doll and leaving her with no say in her body, as long as they were connected.

Lilith shuddered, overwhelmed.

Nadja leaned over her body, her hair brushing against Lilith’s back. She could smell her. When Lilith had shaped herself into Nadja’s form to slither between her husband’s sheets, she hadn’t been able to get the smell right. A werewolf once told Lilith that vampires smelled like a combination of a meat freezer and an old person’s house. And Nadja did smell like that, but underneath it there was something else. When Lilith had leaned close to lace up her corset or apply shadow to her trusting eyelids, she could smell the sea and something fresh, like the clear blue water and lemon trees of Nadja’s hometown had clung to her through the centuries.

Nadja continued her slow rhythm of clenching and releasing, but now she started to pull her hand back slightly. She was bringing her knuckles to the rim of Lilith’s cunt again, stretching her inner walls even further than before.

It ached. Lilith felt like she was going to tear open. She wanted to tear open. She wanted to feel the pull as her flesh gave way and the ache as her skin split. She wanted Nadja to pull her hand out slick with her blood and her fluids, and maybe for Nadja to lick and suck it off her hand and fingers loudly, so Lilith could hear. She wanted to see Nadja’s face, cruel and delighted, as she took Lilith apart like this.

Lilith was distantly aware that she was making a horrible, undignified whining noise over and over, like someone caught in a hydraulic press. Nadja pulled her fist back again, so her knuckles started to stretch closer to Lilith’s opening, and Lilith’s body jerked like a marionette pulled by its strings. Lilith heard her cunt making obscene, wet noises and realized her open mouth was dripping saliva onto her hands. She couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Lilith realized Nadja wasn’t using her legs to hold her in place, she was rubbing herself off against the back of Lilith’s thigh. Fuck, she wanted to feel her wetness against her. She wished she could smell it, she wished she could hear the soft squelching as Nadja moved, she wished Nadja would lift her dress and mix her cool slick with the lube and fluid dripping down Lilith’s inner thighs.

Lilith felt no relief as Nadja pushed herself back in fully, rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Nadja started to rock and rotate her fist. She sounded like she was laughing, little delighted disbelieving noises the only sound besides Lilith’s whining moans. The witches in the crowd were almost silent, watching. Were they enjoying the view? Did Lilith care?

Finally, the ache in her cunt became unbearable. Lilith fell into orgasm like she had been tipped over a railing.

Lilith came, and she felt like a tree being pulled out by its roots. She felt a slow pull of pain from where Nadja was rolling her wrist into her, and it slowly radiated out through her body like a wave rippling along the shore. 

Nadja didn’t slow her movements even slightly, and each harsh rub of her knuckles against Lilith’s inner walls sent another wave of pleasure-pain through her body. Every muscle in her felt like it was clenched, and she distantly wondered how Nadja had enough room to move her fist. She couldn’t even bring herself to howl like a she-demon as befitted her, she could only whimper and mewl with the overstimulation and rock her body along the table. Nadja continued to press herself against Lilith’s leg through her dress, jostling her body and magnifying every movement of her fist against her oversensitive walls.

When the roaring in Lilith’s ears faded, she could finally listen to Nadja’s idle taunting.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Look, you enjoyed yourself, you naughty girl.” Lilith couldn’t be ashamed anymore of the way that mocking voice made her shiver all over. Nadja’s fist was still fucking rolling slowly inside her.

Lilith wanted to melt into the table and keep gasping for air, but she needed to complete the ceremony. It was still All Hallows’ Eve, after all. The other witches were waiting. She raised herself up shakily on her hands.

“By the veil between worlds, by the power ingrained in me through my feminine essence, you will pay for what you have done to me! You will bow down before me!” she cried, acting startled by the force of her own words, as if she were a conduit for something deeper, something unnamable and unspeakable. (She was, but that was beside the point.) Nadja paused a second before she caught on, and then started up with a fake, mocking laugh. Lilith concentrated on her hands, feels the dark power gather within them as she lifts her chest up off the table. Her legs threatened to give out on her as the angle of Nadja’s hand shifts inside her, but she managed to grasp Nadja’s shoulder behind her. 

Lilith took a deep breath, and pushed the gathered magic into Nadja’s body like an electric shock from a cut wire.

Nadja’s laugh cut off with a choke. Her thighs clenched around Lilith’s and her whole body shook with tremors. She took a wet, gasping breath that Lilith knew her lungs didn’t need, and that’s what shattered her, that she had reached into Nadja’s long-dormant muscle memory, from long before they had met, to when Nadja’s body had been as fragile and breakable as Lilith’s, underneath the curse and the dark deals.

“Never again! Never again will I be violated! Man will bow before me, and I shall reign supreme on the devil’s throne!” And with that, Lilith let go of Nadja and allowed her body to slump down on to the altar. 

She closed her eyes. In front of her, the loud whooping and cries have turned to excited chatter as the covens begin to shed their robes and embrace each other. (And drop those robes completely willy-nilly to the floor. Lilith thinks of them trying to find their own in the piles when it’s time to go and sends a smug thought towards Judith.)

Nadja relaxed her hand from its fist and slowly began to pull out. Lilith saw the camera swing its black lens around over the witches carousing. Nadja was going achingly slowly, though she felt her own body offer little resistance. The partygoers were caressing and rubbing one another, eager to find their own release.

Nadja pulled her hand out, leaving Lilith hollow. Lilith could hear her wiping her hand on something, she didn’t really want to know what. Lilith turned her head to look at her.

“Do you have any more” Nadja waved her hand, still slightly shiny with lube, in the direction of the audience, “hosting obligations?”

Tessa and Quinn had torn off their own robes and leapt over the table to where the nude bodies of her fellow witches had started to create undulating waves of fucking.

“They’ve got it under control.” Lilith finally said. “If they can’t handle this shit by themselves at this point, then I can’t teach them.”

“Well, why don’t we take this somewhere a little more private?” Nadja said in that tone of voice that usually implied the sexual sort of bloodshed, not the feeding kind.

She gave Lilith a smile, the same one she had given her the first time she’d walked back into Lilith’s Womanly Shoppe on some bustling day after catching her selling semen in the back: something secret, just between the two of them in the crowd. Lilith felt a warmth in her body not entirely related to her recent orgasm.

“Yes, I would like that.” she said, and let Nadja lend her her hand to stand up.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally figured out how to format italics!
> 
> I'm also going to claim this is is a retroactive fill for the What We Create in October Day 3: Witches


End file.
